


Between Us

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Eavesdropping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha tries to have a moment with Steve.





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 28 prompt: "I felt it. You know what I mean."

Natasha had always known where she stood with people. She was a partner to Clint, an auntie to his kids. A spy to Nick, a liaison to Banner. She thought she'd been a friend of Steve's.

Except, there was something... Something beyond simple sexual tension. So she cornered him on the common floor to ask if what she was feeling was mutual.

"Do you feel like there's something... between us?" she asked in a whisper.

Before he could answer, Tony interrupted.

"I felt it." They both gave him flat looks. "You know what I mean."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

**Author's Note:**

> Words were hard today.


End file.
